On the horizon
by Slendie258
Summary: Marina is your average sixteen year-old girl, until she gets an invitation in Smithstone Academy, where her life is going to change drastically, and become a whole lot more hectic. Accepting OCs until Chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

"Your dream is always to the horizon, so keep searching for it." That's my mom always used to say. Then I grew up and she just gave up on the saying. But even though then I had the brain capacity to understand that if I just kept chasing the horizon, I would just go around in circles. Unless my dream was to endlessly wonder in circles, not much help there. However, I still held onto the saying, not in literal terms, but I always found it comforting to look towards the horizon and remembering that what I wanted more than anything was just there.

And that one day, I would reach it.

But that was four years ago; I was twelve then. There I stood now, a young woman, in front of my mirror. I had grown a lot in four years, reaching a nice height 5'5 and a reasonably sized chest. I kept myself in shape. My mother always commented on how good I looked, and it kinda made me wish I was smaller and had a tiny chest and things. Do you know how embarrassing it was when your mother decided to, at any given moment, began just shooting compliments at you, in the middle of the street, at the top of her voice? I still hadn't worked out whether she was doing it to embarrass me or just because that's what she liked to do.

And so, I scrutinized myself in the mirror, looking from my light brown hair to my hazel eyes, and over today's simple outfit: pure white dress and brown boots. I quickly tied two sections of my hair into little braids, then tied them together at the back of my head; my favorite style.

"MARINA!" My mother called from downstairs. "BREAKFAST IS ON THE TABLE, AND THERE'S A LETTER FOR YOU!"

My ears perked at the last bit; no one ever sends me letters. Despite what everyone thinks, I was actually a loner at school, and when the few friends I had decided to contact me, it was usually through text. I was reasonably intrigued.

Stepping out of the door, I slowly walked downstairs and saw my mom in the kitchen. She was a sitting at the table, along with my dad and younger brother.

"Morning," I greeted softly as I sat myself on the cushioned seats. In front of me there was a plate of bacon, sausages, eggs, and toast. Sometimes it was a mystery on how I kept so skinny when I ate so much.

"Morning," my mother chirped as my dad nodded at me and my brother grunted. He was only a year younger then me and was moody pretty much 24/7 but I loved him anyway; I was obliged to, wasn't I?

I finished my breakfast and for the looked at the letter next to my plate. It was a pure snow white. I turned it over and on the back was a wax ornate seal (how snazzy). On it was a Salamence, appearing as if to roar at you through the seal. To say it was a little unnerving was an understatement.

Gingerly opening the seal, I pulled off the top and slipped out a folded slip of paper.

* * *

Dear Marina,

You have been selected to join the Ascension project at the very highly acclaimed Smithstone Academy, in the Sinnoh region, within the heart of Mt Coronet. You should consider yourself luck; you have been chosen to be one of five hundred first years who will join second and thirds in superior education.

Within this envelope are the plane tickets leaving from your hometown of Viridian city. Your plane will leave on the nineteenth of May at eleven AM. I hope to see you at our school then.

Yours Sincerely,

Augustine Ragh

* * *

Underneath was a scrawly squiggle, which I guessed was his signature. I glanced at the calendar and saw it was the eighteenth. Great, one day to pack. I sighed before explaining the situation to my parents and brother.

"Why can't I go?" he moaned, "Besides, I'm a way better trainer then her!" He added the last bit with intense venom in his voice. How I wanted to reach across the table and slap his smug little—

"That's enough, Tom," my dad reprimanded my brother as Tom sulked into his chair. I inwardly celebrated my victory.

Marina–1, Tom–0

"I'm gonna go pack," I explained to my family. Mom and Dad nodded to me as I disappeared upstairs and went into my room.

I picked up the pokéball on my desk and threw it into the air. For a person who was sixteen, I was relatively new as a trainer, and I haven't really had time to train my pokémon. A Budew landed on the floor on his face (he was always clumsy). I chuckled as he righted himself and glared at me. "Dew, please stop that, you will only succeed in making me laugh more." I chuckled as Dew's expressions soften and he jumped onto my shoulder, I patted his head before flinging open my wardrobe doors.

I inspected the inside of the wardrobe and grabbed a multitude of clothing and packed them into my black suitcase. I closed it off and set it up against my bed. I plopped onto my bed and picked up my laptop, turning it on and logging in, all with Dew nuzzled into the crook of my neck, snoring lightly. I quickly sent emails to my few friends telling that I had to leave before placing it on the floor. I grabbed my sketchbook and doodled a bit before I realized how much time had slipped away from me. I went down and ate dinner with the rest of my family before replying to the goodbye emails and falling asleep on my bed. Tomorrow would be an exciting day, and I wanted to have lots of energy. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was asleep.

There ya go, I am back from hiatus, to write a better version of Pokécademy, cause the last one sucked :). But here is a form to submit your own character, I don't want too many and a mix of teachers and pupils is needed, so please send me in this form, through PM please :).

Name:  
Age(16-18 depending on year):  
Year:  
Gender:  
Family Relations:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Skin Color:  
Hair Color:  
Hair Style:  
Eye Color:  
Sexual Orientation:  
Reaction to love interest etc:  
Distinguishing Features:  
Clothing Style:  
Appearance Flaw:  
Best Quality:  
Personality:  
Strengths:  
Weaknesses:  
Talents:  
Hobbies:  
Background:  
Pokémon Team:  
Other(cause I am bound to forget something): 

There ya go, so send me dem OCs and I'll see you soon :p

(Beta-ed by JA)

Yours truly:

Slendie 258


	2. The Chapter that is another introduction

May nineteenth. Today was a big day for me; you know, going to spend a year at a prestigious academy, only seeing my family in the holidays and all that. I awoke to a slight orange glow in my room. I glanced at the clock just above my bed and noticed it was 7:30 AM. I sighed. Now, I wasn't getting back to sleep and I didn't know what to do.

I lazily flung my legs over the side of the bed, my feet planting firmly on the soft cream carpet before I hoisted the rest of my body out of the warm, comfortable duvet. I reached into my two-door wardrobe again, this time pulling out a light blue t-shirt and denim shorts with a pair of red converse. I knew it took a while to fly from Kanto to Sinnoh, so I wanted to be comfortable.

I picked my packed suitcase and returned Dew to his pokéball. He was still fast asleep from his place on the pillow, which surprised me as he almost always woke up when I did. With Dew's pokeball secured in my belt link on my shorts (thanks to a small key ring attachment I had installed for easy storage), I left my room.

Wheeling the suitcase down, I placed it next to the door and practically fell onto the sofa. I grabbed the remote and turned onto my favorite channel. It was one of those channels that just showed movies all day, particularly romance and chick flicks.

…

…What? I couldn't have guilty pleasures? Currently on was one of my favorites: two trainers from two different regions meet at a summer camp and quickly fall in love, the shadow of their departure ever looming closer. They vow to have the best few weeks of their lives together, until it is discovered that she has moved to the same town as him and they continue their relationship. Despite its cheesiness, it always made me cry.

By the time it had finished it was now half past nine and my family began to stir from their slumber. My mother came down with a few tear stains in her eyes; followed closely by my father, a mask of indifference on his face, but I could see a few stains on his face as well. And last a few minutes later came Tom. He truly seemed indifferent to my departure. He was probably happy actually has a chance for his parents to take his side instead of mine.

Jerk.

"Morning, honey," my mom said quietly.

"Morning," I muttered back before she set to work preparing breakfast for us. I reached for the remote and turned off the TV and set it aside on the coffee table.

Soon enough, breakfast was ready, and consisted of a classic fry-up. I bit at the slice of toast, my appetite ebbing away the more I ate; an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. I eventually finished and stood up, placing the plate in the sink before heading to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and undressed, making sure to lock the door and close the blinds on the window. I wasn't sure who put a window in a bathroom, but I was certain the old guy next door spied on me once. Our windows are frosted so it was just blurry but I swear I saw a figure in the next door window. He was a creepy geezer.

I turned on the shower and stepped in, letting the hot water wash away some of the stress of the previous day. I washed my hair and body before turning off the water and stepping out, quickly drying myself off and putting back on my clothes.

It was well past ten now; time seemed to be ticking by incredibly fast.

I left the bathroom and went downstairs to see my mother crying with my father comforting her on the sofa. Tom sat on the armchair, looking a little worried. Once my mom noticed me she quickly wiped away the tears, stood up, and hugged me tightly.

"Be careful," she whispered assertively in my ear. She squeezed lightly before letting go. I went to hug my dad and, in turn, stood in front of Tom nervously. He hadn't hugged me ever since we were little, and I was pleasantly surprised when he slowly rose from his seat and wrapped his arms around me.

"See ya around, Sis" he muttered. I saw my mother smile happily in the background.

"I'll email you guys at least once a week," I promised, smiling happily as I finally felt tears swell up in my eyes. I was quite surprised I managed to not cry for this long. I walked up to my suitcase (hoping they didn't see my tears) and pulled up the handle. I opened the door, but stopped and turned back.

"I'll hold you to that!" Dad joked.

"And if I don't?" I replied sillily, but it was a lie.

"Don't email us and find out," he shot back. I chuckled lightly and turned to head out the door.

"I'll see you soon," I mentioned and left the house.

"I love you!" Mom shouted down to me as I was leaving.

"I love you too!" I called back up the road before I walked down the adjacent road, thus disappearing from my parents sight. It was thing that the airport was right next to my house, but at other times it was a nightmare; the late night flights used to interrupted my sleep.

I clenched the tickets in my pocket as I walked into the airport and felt the cool air conditioning on my face. I walked into the check-in line (which was luckily relatively short). In front my was a boy around my age with black hair in a mop style, strands sticking out at odd angles. He had jeans with a red hoodie along with a blue scarf wrapped around his neck. A pair of aviator goggles were placed on his head on top of a black beanie and a pair of red converse were on his feet, matching the hoodie.

I began to wonder if he was on his way to Smithstone Academy as well. He must have heard me shuffling behind him because he turned around and beamed at me with a wide-toothed grin.

"Hi," he beamed, "I'm Kitsu, but call me Kitty." When he spoke, he never once broke the massive grin on his face. It was infectious and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"I'm Marina," I chuckled as held out my hand, which he shook warmly.

"So where are you off to?" he asked brightly after having let go of my hand.

"Ummmm, Smithstone Academy," I replied. His smile seemed to double in size and I wondered how that was even possible.

"Me, too," he squealed (yes, he squealed). By the time our conversation on his life and me kinda-sorta-maybe-not telling him about mine (because I didn't fully trust him yet, but that was just my cautious nature coming in), the line started moving fluidly. I felt I knew him well enough to make the decision he seemed genuine. We were soon at the front of the que and we went to the clerk ladies, handing them tickets and passports. They cleared us for departure and we took ourselves to the gate in which the plane was leaving. Despite arriving just as the boarding was happening, we managed to secure two seats next to each other.

Kitty insisted on sitting by the window, I didn't see why I shouldn't let him so I took the aisle seat. I ended up only half-listening as the flight attendant that went on about where the exists were and such and such. Kitty nudged me when the pilot began to speak.

"Hello, this is your pilot speaking. This is a journey from Viridian City, Kanto to Hearthome City, Sinnoh. The flight is six hours, so kick back and please enjoy your flight." After that there was a click as the intercom went off and the "buckle your seatbelt" lights flashed above us. I did as instructed and felt my stomach lurch as the plane slowly advanced up the runway. I felt myself tip backwards when the plane began to ascend.

It went on like that for a couple of minutes before the plane leveled out and I heard light snoring as Kitty was asleep next to me. With nothing else to do, I laid my head back onto the headboard and closed my eyes. I feel asleep knowing that when I woke up, Smithstone Academy would be just on the horizon.

And, hopefully, so would my dreams.

* * *

There ya guys go, chapter two. Hopefully it's good and remember: please send in OCs. I need teachers, preferably male and a teacher no one likes etc. I have enough nice/crazy teachers :) And also more students! Also, you know what else would be really helpful? Some support staff! Hahaha, people like the nurse, receptionist at the desk, maybe even an old crazy gardener but anyway send them in and I will love you forever and ever. Also also I would like to thank my wonderful beta-reader Jet whom without this story would be a flop, also she owns Kitsu or Kitty :) Remember to fav and review, and I hope to see you next chapter. ;)


End file.
